Reckless
by kurtXBlaineKlaine
Summary: Summary- Kurt Seduce Blaine in the Movies. RATED M FOR 'MUST READ ALL THE SMUT' RATED M FOR A REASON...PLZ REVIEW...First Smut Fic


I don't own glee because if I did why would I write fanfiction if I owned it.

**Summary- Kurt Seduce Blaine in the Movies. RATED M FOR 'MUST READ ALL THE SMUT'**

**First Smut Fic...show mercy**

**

* * *

**

"No-Seriously Kurt I'm not doing this here" Blaine said reluctantly, we were sitting in the movie theater, it was our-6th date. Things have been going well, I guess. I mean New Directions haven't done anything bad. Except kidnap Blaine.

The only thing wrong with this relationship was No Intimacy. Blaine never wants to touch me. _Ever._ I understand now, how Finn and Sam felt when their girls wouldn't put out. Even worse Blaine likes to wear tight clothes. Extremely tight clothes. Especially when we go on dates. Like tonight, he wore very tight jeans with a very tight shirt.

My hands were moving up and down his thigh. I really wanted this. It was the best time to attempt it, we were sitting in the back so no one could really see us.

"Come on Blaine" I whispered against his neck. I bit a nip of exposed skin from his throat. I heard him swallow. "Come one live a little let me do this for you. It'll feel really good"

"N-no I can't if we get caught it'll be bad. Imagine what your father would think if he knew what you wanted to do" he said, he was denying it in his voice but his body wasn't, I bet his jeans were a lot tighter now.

"I don't wanna think about my father, I wanna think about you" my hands brushed the zipper of his pants as I made my way up to his chest. His heart was racing fast. He was hardly breathing. "I know you like it so why deny it"

"Your acting reckless, Kurt" Blaine said, inhaling deeply-trying to clam himself down.

"That's what I was heading for babe" I said leaning in to kiss his jaw. My hand continued to travel up and down his chest. My hand stopped over the bulge in his pants.

As soon as my hands rested on his manhood he stood and hastily grabbed his sweater. " You look thirsty" he said without looking back at me. "I'll go buy you some Pepsi, I'll be back." And then he was gone.

* * *

He came back about 7 minutes later. Empty handed. He sat down. Silent. He didn't say anything. Neither did I. 2 minutes passed of all silence. "Where's my drink" I asked finally not being able to stand the silence anymore. But his was body tense.

"The line was to long." he said casually, but his voice was shaky.

"So where'd you go" I asked nonchalantly. He coughed trying to clear his throat "the bathroom" he replied.

"Why?" I asked. I wanted to hear him say it. I wanted to hear him say that I turned him on. I wanted him to finally admit that he wasn't so polite. I wanted him to finally admit that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

"Kurt" he said angrily. "Why did you do that?"

"WHY, you wouldn't freaking touch me, that's why, you act like I'm fucking diseased. I want you to tell me I'm hot once in a while. I-"I wasn't done ranting at him. But he groped me. His hands tightly squeezed my manhood through my jeans, and he stared at me.

"Shut up and listen to me" he said through gritted teeth. "I was trying to protect you, who was I to force you." he said his hand never moved an inch but he did start wiggling his fingers. I was getting hard and he knew it. A smile broke across his face "you want me to say your hot-fine you're the hottest person I've ever seen and being around you sets me on fire" he said.

A nervous giggle escapes my lips. Blaine was telling me that I was the sexiest. _He _was touching _me _and he seems to like it. "Blaine" I moaned not being able to hold it any longer.

That seemed to get him off, because he started moving faster. His fingers formed a fist over my jeans and, he pumped. Fast at first but then slowed down. "Say my name, Kurt" he whispered. I couldn't tell if it was because of where we were or if it was because it was the highest his voice would let him. But I couldn't bring myself to care enough, because Blaine was still touching me.

"Blaine, oh god" I moaned. And this time it stopped. He moved his hand away and looked back towards the movie. "This is a really good movie Jennifer Aniston is a great actress" he said.

"WTF?" I thought. "What the hell just happened? One minute he's jerking me off and the next he's blowing me off. Ironic" (**A/N…I made that hehe**)

A few minutes passed and I got up. My 'situation' was calm enough so I could move around without it being obvious. "Where are you going, I thought you wanted to see the movie." he asked.

"Movie isn't the problem. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." I say not entirely sure if I was going to be back or not.

* * *

I left the room, and was smacked with the smell of popcorn and hot dogs. "Interesting" I thought. "No line."

I opened the bathroom. And walked to the mirror, no wonder he wasn't turned on. I looked like crap. My hair was out of whack. My face was sweaty and my shirt was ruffled.

I pulled out my comb from my bag and brushed my hair down after a few minutes of messing with it. I turned from the mirror and bent to tie my shoe. Something pinched my ass, and I jumped. "What the-Blaine" I said in one quick breath.

"I thought you were leaving, I went out to the car and you weren't there so I came here" Blaine placed one hand on my back and the other on my ass. "I'm sorry, but if it'll make you feel better, you weren't the reason I stopped". He said. He gently pushed me so I was leaning against the sink. Blaine moved so that he was in between my legs and then leaned in so his lips were an inch away from my ear, and in a sultry voice whispered "I wanted to be comfortable." when he exhaled his breathe hit my face. He smelt like peppermint and sprite.

He kissed me then; his tongue were quickly in my mouth, gentle but dominate. It was going to be his turn to take charge. His hand left my ass and moved to the zipper of my pants. I stopped him before he could unzip it. "Don't do this unless you're going to finish. I think I've been disappointed enough today" I said breathlessly.

"No- we are definitely finishing this time." Blaine said against my jaw. The silence was destroyed by a little boy who exited the bathroom stall. His face expression was shock and then disgust. "Fucking Fags" he said before leaving the bathroom.

Trying to be a smartass I said "Could have at least flushed or wash your hands. Nasty." Blaine smiled at me and put his hands around my waist "Let's finish this at my dorm."

* * *

He quickly jumped into the driver's seat when we got outside. I sat in the passenger's seat. I put my hands on his knee and he winced. I took that as a good sign and moved my hand higher up his pants. I was about to reach the prize when he grabbed my hand.

"No matter how much I want you to touch me-and believe me its a lot- we are not going to get in a car accident just because your too horny to wait until we get to my dorm" Blaine said, his hard on was probably busting in his tight jeans.

He put on his seatbelt and his hands brushed over his crotch and he moaned my name. I attempted to grab his hand but my effort was futile. He moved his hands before I could reach it. "Kurt- if you touch me I'm gonna burst. So please for both of our sakes keep your hands to yourself."

I nodded my hand and turned to the window. I was beginning to hate the 15 minutes between Dalton and the movies. I decided I was going to risk getting into a car accident to have some fun.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and my belt. Blaine's head turned to me and he visibly swallowed. "K-Kurt, you okay" he asked struggling to study more on the highway and less on his "oh-so-willing boyfriend."

"Blaine" I said slowly as I unzipped my zipper. His eyes widened as he touched me and he glanced down at his pants then back to the road. "You love me right?"

"O-of course I do Kurt" he said as he loosened his tie.

"Great" I said and moved my hand moved up to my chest. Blaine's eye grew even larger. "Were going to play a little game" I said.

"What kind of game" he said slowly, like he was testing the atmosphere before he decided what he planned to do.

"I'm gonna make you cum without touching you at all" I said like it was a casual thing.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly." Blaine said before his eyes finally found the highway again.

"Yea you did" I trailed off and went down. "I need to get you interested first" I kissed his jeans and his zipper. I heard him moan and then the car swerved. Poor Reckless Blaine.

I sat up on my seat and grabbed myself. I moaned silently and kept going. I touched the head of my member. Blaine was breaking into a sweat his eyes focused fully on me

"K-Kurt, stop I can't focus" Blaine said trying to look away from me and back at the highway. His hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel; I shook my head and continued to touch myself. I moaned his name again and he stopped breathing for a moment. "God Blaine I wish this was you" I said breathlessly.

With one hand still on the wheel he placed a hand over mine. My head fell against the chair. "That was a sick game Kurt. Very Sick. I could have killed us." his voice was frustrated but his hand was still moving up and down my dick. Pure bliss. "Cum for me Kurt" he huskily whispered into my ear as he parked in Dalton parking lot.

I shook my head. "Not yet-not until you're inside me. I want you naked over me, and I want it now" I said grabbing his tie and pulling him out of the car, to his dorm. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Blaine opened the door and didn't bother to turn on the lights. He shoved me against the closed door and devoured my lips. "Kurt" he moaned into my mouth. His lips moved to my neck, sucking on an exposed piece of skin. "Bed" I moaned and grabbed a fistful of his curly hair before I brought him back to my lips. We stayed like that for a while before he finally pulled away and motioned towards his bed.

While I walked the short distance from the door to the bed he took of his blazer. I almost came at the spot; under his blazer was a tight blue suspender. "So hot" I mumbled and pulled him back towards me. He fell on me and laughed before kissing me. I pulled off my jeans, shirt, and underwear and kicked off my shoes. By the time I was done that Blaine was already naked and waiting. He had a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other.

"Someone was ready to get laid" I said smilingly. "Maybe" he said with a hesitant smile on my face. "So, Kurt you going to top or bottom" he asked his eyes directly focused at my throbbing member. I licked my lips before I replied. "I said I wanted you to cum in me, which means you are topping"

He nodded and opened the lubricant and poured it on his hands. "It's going to hurt a bit Kurt" he said carefully. I nodded my head and spread my legs waiting for him to prepare me. He kissed my neck and trailed kisses down my jaw. Then he entered me, his finger was cold from the lubricant. He was right it did hurt but in the good way. He moved his finger in and out trying to stretch my hole before he added another finger. His fingers were so gentle and skillful.

He added a 3rd finger; meanwhile he was still kissing me. He sucked on my tongue and moaned in my mouth while he prepared me. I pushed down so his fingers went deeper. "Blaine" I gasped, "Not enough, I don't care if it hurts I want you inside me"

"I am inside you Kurt" he said smilingly and continued to move his fingers in and out quickening up his pace so it matched my breathing. "Blaine you know what I'm talking about."

"I do?" he questioned, still smirking like the cocky bastard he was. "God Blaine" I yelled as his fingers went quicker. "Blaine I want your dick inside my ass NOW" I said, not being able to maintain the lust inside me. He smiled and quickly abided.

He slipped the condom and some lube over his member before penetrating me. He entered slowly letting me get use to his thick and long manhood before entering all the way. Then he stopped moving. Letting me get use to it completely. "Don't move Kurt, let me savor this moment" he whispered into my ear. So I didn't move for about 3 minutes he stayed absolutely still only moving to occasionally kiss my lips.

"God Blaine move already before I lose my mind." I basically begged. "Okay Kurt I think that's exactly what I'm going to do." he said before he thrust into me. I yelled his name, not caring if the other students on the floor could hear me. Hell I didn't care if the whole school could hear me. "Harder" I pleaded. "Aren't we a little demanding" Blaine joked before he quickened his thrust.

I relaxed my muscles for a minute so I could really feel Blaine fully around me. As soon as I relaxed he moaned. He yelled my name louder than I thought was even possible. "Damn Kurt- your so freaking tight." he said gripping my hair and sucking on my neck. "Kurt, can I give you a hickey."

"Blaine, you can do anything you want, if you go HARDER" I said almost feed up with the slow pace he was going at. He plunged then _very _deep into me and he hit a spot so freaking hard I hunched my back. "OH GOD BLAINE, I'M COMING" I yelled. "Me too Kurt he yelled. And he did I felt it I felt the condom fill up. I came a second afterwards. I yelled his name as I came and my whole body shuddered.

He was about to pull out but I grabbed his butt. "Not yet" I said and I wiggled my hips and then sighed fully contempt with the love we made. "Okay pull out now" I said. After a second he did and he wrapped a sheet over us and then wrapped his arm around my waist. "I love you Kurt." he said and then we both fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up Blaine was getting dressed, he already had his pants and shirt on, but he was slipping on his suspenders. I sighed before I could stop myself. He turned to face me and then kissed my forehead. "So…you like my suspenders?" he asked. I blushed and nodded. "Good to know" he said. "And thanks by the way, for letting me mark you" he said.

I gasped in horror and ran to the mirror and right there was a big red hickey. "Great" I said, "now not only do I have to find a way to sit down on my swollen ass but now I also have to hide a big hickey."

"Or" Blaine said getting ready to offer his input. "Or you can just say "sorry Miss I can't sit me and my boyfriend had some hot gay love and my ass is hurting", and for the hickey you can say "sorry that I'm breaking school rules its just that I have a big red hickey on my neck that I rather not show" he said smiling at me and kissing my neck. "Ha-ha funny" I said sarcastically, "why'd you do this anyway."

"Lets see because if I remember correctly when I asked you if I could mark you, you said and I quote "Blaine, you can do anything you want, if you go HARDER" he said with a huge smirk on his face. I blushed a deep red and licked my lips remembering last night. "Anyway Kurt I got to go" he said, "I have to go and get my clothes from the laundry room, even though we wear uniform people will probably notice if mine is the same from yesterday" he turned to the door but before he left he turned to me and said "Oh…and I will definitely get you back for seducing me in public."

**Reviews Are Love**.** TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE**


End file.
